


Kender Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [14]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Kender, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems involving kender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kender Poems

**238:**

The Pouch slips from my fingers  
spilling my precious things  
out onto the floor  
scattering and skittering  
sliding under furniture  
just beyond my reach  
my Kender Pouch is empty  
I gather up my things  
without a few I had before  
but with a few I do not own  
that somehow accidentally  
slipped into my Pouch.

* * *

**298:**

My previous feelings have changed  
that I said I would never be bound  
yet bound I now am, and that it must be  
these willing chains I have donned.

I said before I would never love  
not again since my last love had left  
yet now one has stolen my heart from my breast--  
the kender who pilfered my soul.

* * *

**748:**

Come to my table  
I'll buy you a drink  
I don't think I know you  
nor do you know me  
strangers right now  
we'll leave best of friends  
as we sit at the table  
telling tales over dinner  
two strangers meet in the resthouse  
shall we travel together?  
I'm heading south to seek  
some wizards and maybe  
a dragon or two.  
So come weary traveller  
join me, bold knight  
here I am, my kender friend  
just keep your hands  
where I can see them.  
Once we've rested we shall go  
up the river and over the mountains  
to the other side of the sea.

* * *

**749:**

The windows of my mind  
open wide  
the breeze blows through  
bringing brightly coloured leaves  
dying  
they are red drops of blood  
splattering on the red bricks

the purple letters that gave hope  
are rubbed away  
coming the three are returning  
with kendered chalk  
the letters are yellow now  
but the message is the same

the tears  
which scattered on the ground  
dry up  
and the lightning flashes no longer

turning come snow that weighs heavy  
on the hearts of half-kender  
bearing burdens in their pouches  
none should have to bear

spill out your pockets  
across the snow  
let the items you cling to  
be buried  
in a pile under whiteness  
leave the past behind  
find new lighter things to carry

when the snow melts  
away from your heart  
the rivelets  
will carry away your sadness

let these things pass away  
and the tears be washed  
and the splattered blood  
remind us

the breeze dies down  
on the cold foggy morning  
the leaves are brown and dead  
but there will be new leaves  
next year  
wait  
wait until spring

my grandmother crosses the room  
and closes the window  
still blowing  
the wind plasters orange leaves  
against the glass.


End file.
